


Howl

by Erin_C



Category: Okami
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of the game Okami for my friend Linda in which Amaterasu and her son sing a duet. <br/>Pose reference for Amaterasu is from a wolf photo by <a href="http://intoxicated-stock.deviantart.com/">Intoxicated_Stock</a>, but the photo itself no longer seems to be online. Reference for Chibiterasu is from this adorable video of a husky puppy which you should probably watch on general principles: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UgdkifRN4c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/442/howlbyerinc1978d5ouos6.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
